Zemsta
by Slayerka
Summary: Harry jest załamany zdradą Draco. Postanawia więc się zemścić, pozbawiając go tego, czego Malfoy najbardziej chciał. Pomoże mu w tym pewien mistrz eliksirów. Tekst własny, pierwsza Scenka. Yaoi, slash, manxman,SS/HP, DM/HP, DM/BZ.


_Fick został napisany jako prezent świąteczny dla Sary R._

* * *

**Tytuł:** Zemsta  
**Autor:** Slayerka  
**Beta:** Leeni; Anga 971 – przejrzenie drugiej części tekstu.^^  
**Parring:** Snarry (główny), DM/HP, DM/BZ  
**Ostrzeżenia:**"pierwszy raz", alkohol, scena erotyczna, mój „pierwszy raz" w pisaniu Scenki, moje przynudzanie.^^

* * *

Nie miał zamiaru siedzieć tutaj do końca.

To była wiekopomna chwila - Bal Bożonarodzeniowy. Pierwsze święta od Tego Wielkiego Dnia, jak nazywano ten, w którym Złoty Chłopiec pokonał Czarnego Pana. W uroczystości brali udział nie tylko uczniowie i kadra nauczycielska, ale nawet minister magii, przedstawiciele ministerstwa oraz prasa. Sama śmietanka. Nikt nie mógł przegapić tak wielkiego święta organizowanego w Hogwarcie, miejscu, w którym rozegrała się Ostateczna Bitwa. Szczególnie że były tam osoby, które przyczyniły się do upadku Czarnego Pana - z samym Harrym Potterem na czele.

Dla Severusa Snape'a było tu jednak zbyt radośnie i głośno. Owszem, sam miał powody do świętowania, został okrzyknięty bohaterem wojennym, otrzymał Order Merlina Pierwszej Klasy, zaś Dumbledore osobiście upewnił się, że jego zasługi będą powszechnie znane, a imię wymawiane z szacunkiem równym temu Albusa i samemu Złotego Chłopca. Ludzie, uważający go niegdyś za jednego ze śmierciożerców, teraz patrzyli na niego z podziwem.

Jednak mimo tych wszystkich tytułów Severus Snape wciąż był tym samym człowiekiem. Nawet wojna go nie zmieniła. Ciągle więc nie lubił tłumów, nadmiernego entuzjazmu czy też tych „przeklętych bachorów", które nauczał również teraz, w czasie pokoju. Nic więc dziwnego, że Bal Bożonarodzeniowy nie przypadł mu do gustu. Gdzie by nie spojrzał, ktoś tańczył, śmiał się, obżerał, pozował do zdjęć czy też zajmował swoim partnerem w jakimś ciemniejszym kącie, myśląc, że nikt tego nie zauważy.

Nie. To naprawdę nie było miejsce dla niego. Zdecydowanie wolał zniknąć w swoich kwaterach w towarzystwie butelki – albo nawet dwóch czy trzech – ognistej whisky. Dokładnie tak, jak spędzał każdą poprzednią wigilię w ciągu ostatnich kilkunastu lat. Przynajmniej tam nikt nie patrzył na niego jak na bohatera albo nie rzucał mu zniesmaczonych spojrzeń, bo Snape nie szczerzył się jak głupi z niewiadomego powodu jak wszyscy obecni w Wielkiej Sali.

Zbyt szanował siebie, swój honor i dumę, by robić z siebie idiotę tak jak inni. Nie miał pojęcia, co te dzieciaki widzą w skakaniu po parkiecie, szczególnie, że część z nich nie robiła tego nawet w rytm muzyki. Najgorsze, że nie były to tylko dzieciaki. Dumbledore tańczył z McGonagall, Hagrid z Sinistrą, nawet Filch bujał się w lewo i w prawo, podpierając jedną ze ścian i przyglądając się zebranym. I tylko on, Snape, nie czuł tego świątecznego ducha.

Nie pasował tu, nawet nie chciał pasować, i nie miał zamiaru przebywać dłużej, niż było to konieczne. Siedział więc za stołem prezydialnym, który na ten jeden wieczór stał się również stołem dla gości i ostrym wzrokiem przewiercał uczniów, starając się dostrzec choćby najmniejsze oznaki łamania regulaminu. Nie miał zamiaru być jedyną osobą w tym zamku, która nie cieszy się z powodu świą łoby chociaż przemycenie alkoholu do Wielkiej Sali czy też posiadanie jakieś głupoty ze sklepu Weasleyów. Jedna mała rzecz, a mogłaby znacznie poprawić mu humor - i zniszczyć go innym.

Niestety. Szczęście tego wieczora chyba nie sprzyjało Mistrzowi Eliksirów. Nieważne, jak uważnie śledził dzieciaki, a w szczególności te, które zazwyczaj traciły punkty i zdobywały szlabany, nie udało mu się dostrzec żadnych nieprawidłowości. Szukał nawet wzrokiem Pottera, ostatniej nadziei na łamanie regulaminu, ten jednak zniknął z Wielkiej Sali zupełnie jak młody Malfoy. Nie mógł odsunąć od siebie myśli, że ta dwójka prawdopodobnie ukryła się w prywatnej sypialni któregoś z nich, by obchodzić święta w swoim własnym towarzystwie w nie do końca niewinny sposób, tak samo jak kilkunastu innych uczniów, którzy wymknęli się już wcześniej.

Ci mieli lepiej. Spędzali ten czas w bardziej produktywny sposób. I na pewno ciekawszy niż ten cały _bal_.

Gdy Dumbledore zaciągnął do tańca pierwszoroczną Gryfonkę, Severus uznał, że to dla niego za wiele. Kiwnął głową tym, którzy siedzieli akurat przy stole prezydialnym. Minerwa uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko, jakby chcąc dodać mu otuchy, i życzyła dobrej nocy. Była jedną z nielicznych, którzy znali dalsze plany mężczyzny na ten wieczór - upić się w samotności i zapomnieć o całym świecie.

Miała nadzieję, że po wojnie chociaż to się zmieni. Wierzyła, że gdy Snape będzie miał mniej na głowie, skończy się jego rola szpiega i nie będzie wisiało już nad nim widmo zdemaskowania, jego charakter choć trochę się utemperuje. A może i znajdzie kogoś, dzięki komu nie będzie już tak samotny, co zmieni choć trochę jego zachowanie? Nie liczyła na nic wielkiego, ale cokolwiek. Niestety się przeliczyła.

Snape wszedł bocznymi drzwiami do jednego z ukrytych korytarzy, znanych wyłącznie nauczycielom. Przed powrotem do kwater postanowił jeszcze sprawdzić kilka najczęstszych miejsc schadzek i odjąć punkty, a może i wlepić kilka szlabanów za nieprzyzwoite zachowanie? Jak niszczyć komuś święta, to na całego.

Niestety, szczęście dalej mu nie sprzyjało. W kilku miejscach zauważył ślady niedawnej obecności, nawet jego wyczulony nos wyczuł charakterystyczne zapachy, jednak profesor nikogo nie przyłapał na gorącym uczynku. Ostatnia na jego trasie była Wieża Astronomiczna. Po niej postanowił dać sobie spokój i przywitać się z butelką ognistej – jego towarzyszką na tenże wieczór.

Tam w końcu mu się poszczęściło. Choć może i nie? Zależy jak na to spojrzeć.

Och, Wieża Astronomiczna nie była pusta. Znajdowała się tam nawet osoba, której z wielką chęcią odjąłby kilkadziesiąt punktów, a może i dobiłby do setki, zaś potem dał do czyszczenia kociołki pierwszego roku Hufflepuffu i Gryffindoru, które zostały po ostatniej lekcji eliksirów, a których nie były w stanie domyć nawet zaklęcia czyszczące. I nie odpuściłby do czasu, aż wszystkie nie lśniłyby jak nowe - czyli aż do zakończenia roku szkolnego, gdy ta osoba opuściłaby mury Hogwartu na zawsze.

Było jednak jedno „ale". Harry Potter nie zabawiał się z Draco Malfoyem. Ani nawet z jakimkolwiek innym uczniem. Nie. Był sam. Mało tego. Chłopiec, Który Wygrał, bohater całego magicznego świata wychylał się przez okno najwyższej wieży w zamku. Stał na palcach, tak by móc sięgnąć jak najdalej. Przed wypadnięciem chroniły go tylko własne dłonie, które zaciskał z całej siły na ścianie po obu stronach okna.

Wyglądał tak, jakby w każdej chwili mógł się puścić i rzucić się z tej wieży.

— Potter. — Głos mężczyzny był cichy i spokojny. Ostatnim czego chciał było przestraszenie dzieciaka tak, by ten stracił równowagę.

Nie udało mu się.

Nastolatek zachwiał się i w ostatniej chwili jeszcze mocniej uchwycił ścianę, cudem pozostając po właściwej stronie okna. Stanął na całych stopach i powoli odwrócił się w stronę swojego nauczyciela. A ten zaniemówił.

W ciągu ostatnich lat spędził z Potterem dużo czasu. Przygotowania do wojny, do ostatecznej bitwy, treningi, lekcje oklumencji, spotkania Zakonu… Brali udział w niejednej pomniejszej bitwie. Widział go w wielu przeróżnych sytuacjach. Był świadkiem najgorszych chwil jego życia, gdy tracił bliskie osoby, przyjaciół... Ale bardzo rzadko widział go płaczącego. A szczególnie tak jak teraz. Z zaczerwienioną twarzą, wielkimi łzami spływającymi z opuchniętych oczu przez policzki, aż w końcu skapujących z brody na kamienną posadzkę.

— Potter, nieważne co się stało, to nie jest tego warte. — Mężczyzna dalej mówił takim samym tonem. Jeszcze tego brakowało, by Złoty Chłopiec na jego oczach popełnił samobójstwo. Wtedy przestałyby się liczyć otrzymane tytuły i nagrody - zgniłby w Azkabanie. Na amen. Albo otrzymałby Pocałunek, zanim zdążyłby powiedzieć choć słowo usprawiedliwienia. — Odsuń się od tego okna.

Nastolatek odruchowo spełnił polecenie swojego nauczyciela. Stanął na środku pomieszczenia, wpatrując się w Snape'a wzrokiem wciąż zamglonym przez łzy. Jednak przez tę mgiełkę przebijało się zmieszanie. Aż, w chwilę później, zrozumienie.

— To nie tak… — Przerwał. Rękawem szaty wytarł oczy. Na szczęście nie musiał już uważać na okulary, odkąd w szóstej klasie dyrektor uznał, że w walce mogą działać na niekorzyść chłopaka. Severus zmuszony był wtedy wynaleźć specjalny eliksir, który wyleczył wzrok nastolatka. — Ja nie chciałem… To znaczy… — Potter był jak zwykle elokwentny. — To nie tak, ja tylko… Pierścionek… — Drżącą ręką wskazał okno, z którego się wychylał. — Chciałem…

Powiedzmy, że Severus zrozumiał coś z tego paplania.

— Potter, czyś ty do reszty postradał rozum? — Snape starał się nie podnosić głosu, by dzieciak nie zrobił nic głupiego. _Starał się._— Wiedziałeś, że możesz wylecieć? Przez jakiś… pierścionek? — Mistrz Eliksirów wiedział, że te dzieciaki z każdym rocznikiem są coraz głupsze, ale nie myślał, że aż do tego stopnia. — To byłoby naprawdę ciekawe. Nadzieja całego świata wyleciała sobie przez okno. Znowu trafiłbyś na pierwsze strony, czyż nie? Ledwo skończyli pisać o tobie i panu Malfoyu, a…

Zamilkł, zbyt zdziwiony, by ciągnąć swoje oskarżenia, bowiem Wybraniec, słysząc imię swojego chłopaka, opadł na kolana i wybuchnął jeszcze większym płaczem, jakby zapomniał, gdzie i przed kim się znajduje.

— Potter?

Mężczyzna nie mógł nic poradzić na wahanie w swoim głosie. Nie wiedział również, jak ma się zachować. Pierwszy raz widział chłopaka w takim stanie. Płaczącego, załamanego, złamanego, doprowadzonego na skraj - dosłownie.

— Potter? — powtórzył.

Czy powinien go tutaj zostawić, by dzieciak ochłonął? Nie, bo jeszcze rzeczywiście rzuci się z wieży. Sprowadzić Dumbledore'a? Jasne. Już widział, jak ten częstuje nastolatka cytrynowymi dropsami, a za nim stoi zbiorowisko złożone z całej szkoły, połowy ministerstwa i przedstawiciela chyba każdej czarodziejskiej gazety. Pocieszyć? Gdyby chociaż wiedział jak... Zresztą Severus Snape nigdy nie pociesza.

— Potter — powtórzył ponownie, tym razem ostrzejszym tonem. Mimo tego bez skutku. — Minus pięć punktów za nieprzestrzeganie poleceń nauczyciela. I będzie tego więcej, jeśli zaraz się nie uspokoisz.

Jedyną reakcją chłopaka był jeszcze większy wybuch płaczu. Snape westchnął cicho i zbliżył się do nastolatka.

— Potter, czy coś się stało? — Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, ze powoli zaczął się niepokoić. Znał Harry'ego na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że ten nie załamuje się bez powodu.

Ze względu na przedwojenną, a zresztą i wojenną sytuację, Snape stał się w pewien sposób kimś w rodzaju powiernika Pottera. Wybraniec uznał, że mężczyzna jest jedyną osobą, która może go zrozumieć. Poza tym i tak spędzali ze sobą dużo czasu. Pewnego rodzaju porozumienie było więc nieuniknione. A że Potter z owego „porozumienia" od czasu do czasu korzystał…

Mimo to, nieważne z czego dzieciak się zwierzał, czego był świadkiem, czy kogo wspominał, jeszcze nigdy nie był tak załamany.

— Potter, czy pan Malfoy cię skrzywdził? — Snape spróbował z innej strony, pamiętając, że nastolatek załamał się przy nazwisku swojego chłopaka. — Zrobił coś wbrew twojej woli?

To wywołało jeszcze większy płacz, Severus był więc przekonany, że trafił w sedno. Tylko co ma teraz począć z… Wykorzystanym Wybrańcem? Merlinie, jak to dziwnie brzmiało.

— Pot… Harry. — Mistrz Eliksirów tylko trzy razy użył imienia chłopaka. Gdy Potter pierwszy raz przyszedł do niego się wygadać, kiedy pierwszy raz się przy nim popłakał i gdy był w szoku po zabiciu Czarnego Pana. Teraz nadeszła pora na kolejny raz. Czwarty. — Powinieneś zgłosić to dyrektorowi. To jest poważna sytuacja. Obiecuję, że pan Malfoy poniesie odpowiednie konsekwencje.

To było nie do pomyślenia. Harry Potter, osoba, która uratowała świat przed Tym, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać, został… zgwałcony? Do tego przez swojego rówieśnika?

Jeszcze bardziej nie do pomyślenia było to, że chłopak zaczął się śmiać. W tym momencie wyglądał tak, jakby postradał zmysły.

— Zrobił coś wbrew mojej woli? — wykrzyczał przez łzy. — Wykorzystał mnie? O nie! Nie zrobił nic, czego nie chciałem! Raczej zrobił wszystko, by się dostosować do mojej prośby! Rozumie pan? Wszystko!

Snape stał jak skamieniały, nie wiedząc, co się dzieje. Skoro wszystko było po jego myśli, to czemu Złoty Chłopiec jest w takim stanie?

— Harry. — Postanowił dalej używać imienia nastolatka - tak długo, jak to będzie konieczne albo dopóki nie dowie się, o co chodzi. — Uspokój się w końcu i powiedz, co się stało.  
Nastolatek podniósł zapłakaną twarz i utkwił swoje zielone tęczówki w oczach profesora.

— Czy ja jestem aż tak… beznadziejny? — spytał. Mistrz Eliksirów naprawdę nie poznawał tego chłopaka. Pierwszy raz słyszał w jego głosie wyłącznie rezygnację. W takim stanie nie był nawet w tamtych chwilach przed Ostateczną Bitwą.

W jego oczach błąkała się taka nadzieja…

— Uspokój się. Przejdźmy do moich kwater. Porozmawiamy tak jak kiedyś, dobrze?

Snape starał się uspokoić chłopaka. Wolał nie wykonywać gwałtownych ruchów, by ten nie zrobił nic pochopnie. Chciał go również zabrać z tej wieży, gdzie praktycznie każdy mógł przyjść i zobaczyć go w takim stanie. Dziennikarze mieliby o czym pisać przez długi czas. Mężczyzna mógł mówić co chce, jednak wystarczająco dobrze znał stosunek Pottera do prasy. Oraz prasy do Pottera.

Wyciągnął do chłopaka dłoń, którą ten chwycił po chwili wahania. Chłopak pomocą profesora wstał i lekko się zachwiał, zanim złapał równowagę. Snape musiał przyznać, że nastolatek wyglądał koszmarnie. I nie było mowy, by w tym stanie wyszedł na korytarze Hogwartu ani przeszedł w pobliżu Wielkiej Sali, gdzie kręciło się tyle ważnych osobistości.

Wyjął z kieszeni szaty różdżkę, którą wycelował w twarz swojego ucznia. Rzucił na niego zaklęcie maskujące. Chwilę później twarz Pottera wyglądała tak, jak zwykle - przynajmniej na pierwszy rzut oka. Dopiero przy dokładniejszym przyjrzeniu się można było dostrzec delikatną mgiełkę, jaką wytworzyło zaklęcie, oraz lekki zarys tego, co było pod nim. Snape miał jednak nadzieję, że nikt nie będzie miał okazji, by przyjrzeć się temu dokładniej.

Pomimo poprawy wyglądu, stan Harry'ego i tak nie był najlepszy. Chłopak ledwo trzymał się na nogach, wyglądał tak, jakby zaraz ponownie miał paść na ziemię i znowu się rozpłakać.

— Potter… Harry. Wytrzymaj do moich kwater. Dasz radę dojść?

Chłopak skinął lekko głową. Snape postanowił dać mu szansę mimo tego, że nie do końca wierzył w nastolatka. Przepuścił go przodem, tak, by mieć go cały czas na oku i w razie czego być w stanie zareagować, na przykład złapać go w odpowiednim momencie.

Opuścili Wieżę Astronomiczną, kierując się prosto do lochów. Niestety była to dość długa droga. Z najwyżej położonego miejsca w zamku do tego położonego najniżej... Ale Potter jakoś sobie radził. Nawet, przechodząc przy Wielkiej Sali, zdołał skinąć głową znajomym, którzy byli dość zdziwieni, widząc go w towarzystwie Mistrza Eliksirów i ze względu na to nie starali się nawet zagadać. Chociaż tyle dobrego.

Zeszli do lochów, minęli salę eliksirów i chwilę później zatrzymali się przed naturalnych rozmiarów portretem Justina Kinneya, pierwszego Mistrza Eliksirów.

— _Dosis letalis_. — Snape powiedział hasło, po czym puścił swojego gościa przodem.  
Harry znał dobrze te kwatery. W ciągu ostatnich lat spędził tam wystarczająco dużo czasu, by poznać je równie dobrze jak Wieżę Gryffindoru. Od razu zajął miejsce w jednym z foteli w salonie, podciągając kolana pod brodę. Snape nawet nie zwrócił mu uwagi na to, że ciągle ma na sobie buty. Podszedł za to do barku i wyciągnął butelkę ognistej whisky oraz dwie szklanki. Nie zamierzał zmieniać planów, a sądził, że w obecnej sytuacji będzie potrzebował tego jeszcze bardziej - zresztą nie tylko on.

Postawił szklanki na stoliku i nalał do nich trunku. Następnie wypił swoją porcję i usiadł na fotelu naprzeciwko Pottera, wpatrując się w niego uważnie. Nastolatek siedział, wpatrzony w przestrzeń. Wyglądał tak, jakby był tu obecny tylko ciałem.

Severus nalał sobie ponownie i tym razem powoli raczył się napojem, czekając, aż nastolatek sam zacznie rozmowę. Bez skutku.

— Potter, powiedz w końcu, co się stało, inaczej nic nie będziemy w stanie zrobić. To ma związek z panem Malfoyem, tak?

Harry zwrócił na niego posty wzrok. Wyraźnie widać było, że ledwo się powstrzymuje od ponownego wybuchu płaczu.

— Czy naprawdę jestem aż tak beznadziejny? — ponownie zadał swoje ostatnie pytanie. Mężczyzna nic nie powiedział, czekając na dalsze słowa. Wziął tylko kolejny łyk trunku, nie spuszczając wzroku z nastolatka. — Powinienem się wtedy zgodzić, prawda? Przecież w związku trzeba czasem iść na ustępstwa. Nawet jeśli nie byłem gotowy… Ale Draco byłby szczęśliwy, prawda? — Brzmiał tak, jakby tylko czekał, aż Snape potwierdzi jego słowa.

— Malfoy cię do czegoś zmusił? — Wcześniejsza reakcja Pottera odwiodła go od tego pomysłu. Jednak teraz, jego słowa wskazywały na coś zupełnie innego.

— Nie… Powiedział, że nic nie szkodzi. Poczeka, aż oboje będziemy tego chcieli…

Mężczyzna zauważył lekki błysk pod maską zaklęcia. Potter znowu zaczął płakać, więc Snape różdżką, wypowiadając cicho _Finite Incantatem_. Jego oczom ponownie ukazała się twarz nastolatka, tak zniszczona płaczem. Nawet teraz z jego oczu spływały łzy. Nie takim strumieniem jak wcześniej, ale jednak..

— W czym więc problem? Nie powinieneś być szczęśliwy, że twój chłopak okazał się być tak wspaniałomyślny i zaczekać z odebraniem niewinności Złotego Chłopca?

W sumie to był lekki szok dla mężczyzny. Był pewien, że nastolatek ową niewinność oddał już dawno temu - jeszcze przed Ostateczną Bitwą.

— Nie wiedziałem, że dopóki nie będę gotowy, Draco będzie pieprzył się z innymi! — W tej chwili złość spowodowana wypowiedzią profesora wygrała z użalaniem się nad sobą. Nastolatek podniósł głos, a ostatnie słowa wykrzyczał z takim gniewem, na jaki tylko było go stać.

Snape za to zamarł ze szklaną w połowie drogi do ust. Czegoś takiego się nie spodziewał.  
Potter i Malfoy byli najpopularniejszą parą w tej szkole. I najgłośniejszą. Jasne było to, że naprawdę się kochali… jeśli istniało w ogóle coś takiego jak _miłość_. Zanim mogli się w pełni cieszyć sobą, musieli najpierw przetrwać rodziców młodego arystokraty oraz nagonkę, jaką zgotowała im prasa. Również w szkole mieli do czynienia z wieloma nieprzyjemnościami - szczególnie ze strony domów swojej _drugiej połówki_.

Owszem, Snape wiedział, że Malfoy nie jest wcale takim grzecznym chłopakiem. Zanim zaczął spotykać się z Potterem był w wielu innych związkach, z dziewczynami i chłopakami. Niektóre z nich były zaledwie jednonocnymi przygodami. Wyglądało jednak na to, że dzięki Wybrańcowi blondyn się uspokoił. Teraz Snape wiedział, że nie do końca. Draco nie jest w stanie wytrzymać zbyt długo na jednym kwiatku. Albo bez seksu.

Czy na pewno?

— Potter, skąd takie przypuszczenia? — Może Potter jak zwykle źle coś zinterpretował i teraz okaże się, że cała ta afera była o nic...

_Zresztą co mnie obchodzi prywatne życie uczniów?_, spytał sam siebie, dopijając whisky i ponownie napełniając szklankę. Mimo tego wiedział, że nie może wypuścić dzieciaka w takim stanie. Nie, dopóki ten się nie uspokoi. A jedyną możliwością, by się uspokoił, była rozmowa.

— Widziałem go… — szepnął Harry. Jego wzrok spoczął na drugiej szklance, stojącej na stoliku przed nim. — Powiedział, że wychodzi na chwilę… Myślałem, że może… nie wiem… zaszyjemy się gdzieś, czy coś… Wyszedłem więc trochę później… Nie mogłem go znaleźć. Dopiero gdy zajrzałem do opuszczonej klasy przy Wielkiej Sali… on… był tam. — Ponownie wyglądał tak, jakby obecne było zaledwie jego ciało, umysł zaś gdzieś daleko, we wspomnieniach. — Mówił mi kiedyś, że był z Blaise'em, ale… że to już dawno minęło i teraz jestem tylko ja. A w tej klasie… — Zamknął oczy. — Naprawdę, gdyby poczekał jeszcze trochę… w jakiś sposób dał mi do zrozumienia, że naprawdę chce… ja… A tam… To było takie okropne widzieć to wszystko… Opowiadał, co było, zanim zaczęliśmy ze sobą chodzić, ale widzieć to wszystko na własne oczy… teraz, kiedy jesteśmy razem…

Ponownie otworzył oczy, chwycił swoją szklankę z ognistą whisky i wypił zawartość jednym łykiem. Płyn podrażnił jego przełyk. Chłopak, zakrztusiwszy się, z impetem odstawił naczynie z powrotem na stół i złapał się za gardło. Z oczu ponownie popłynęły mu łzy, jednak teraz przynajmniej z innego powodu.

Chwilę zabrało mu uspokojenie się. Snape za to, niewzruszony, przyglądał się temu wszystkiemu bez słowa. Odezwał się dopiero wtedy, gdy nastolatek ponownie oparł się o oparcie swojego fotela, już spokojny.

— Potter, pamiętaj, że to nie jest sok dyniowy. — Wbrew swoim słowom uzupełnił zawartość szklanki zarówno swojej, jak i chłopaka. — Jesteś pewien, że dobre zinterpretowałeś to, co zobaczyłeś?

Na twarzy Harry'ego zakwitł kpiący uśmieszek.

— Nie jestem tak głupi, by nie rozpoznać dwóch pieprzących się facetów. — Wziął kolejny łyk alkoholu, tym razem wolniej niż poprzednio. I nie wypił całości na raz. — W sumie nawet idiota domyśliłby się, co oni robili. W końcu wszystko było takie… — Kolejny łyk. — Oni nawet jakoś specjalnie się z tym nie kryli. Pomieszczenie nie było wyciszone, drzwi zamknięte jedynie na klamkę… A oni… Merlinie… I Draco…

Dokończył whisky i odstawił szklankę na stół.

— Potter?

Nastolatek nie zwrócił uwagi na swojego profesora. Mówił dalej:

— Draco go… Na tej ławce… tej samej, na której my jeszcze przedwczoraj… Naprawdę kocham Draco. Gdyby jeszcze trochę poczekał… zgodziłbym się na wszystko. Prawdopodobnie nawet gdyby teraz powiedział, że jest w takiej potrzebie… mógłbym się zgodzić. W końcu mimo wszystko to chyba nic takiego. Seks uprawiają wszyscy. Tylko ja się tego boję.. — Ponownie spojrzał w stronę swojego nauczyciela. — Czy to… boli?

Severus zdziwił się pytaniem nastolatka. Spodziewał się wielu rzeczy, ale na pewno nie tego, że chłopak będzie szukać u niego porad dotyczących seksu.

Ponownie nalał alkoholu do szklanek i natychmiast opróżnił swoją. Zanim odpowiedział poczekał, aż Potter pójdzie jego śladem. To nie była rozmowa, która można przeprowadzić na trzeźwo - a już na pewno nie w takim towarzystwie.

— Jak mniemam, masz tutaj na myśli stosunek między mężczyznami. — Nie czekał na odpowiedź nastolatka, choć ten i tak kiwnął głową. — Przy penetracji ból zawsze występuje, jednak to, na ile go doświadczysz, zależy od partnera - od jego rozmiaru, doświadczenia, tego, ile czasu i wysiłku włoży w przygotowanie. Pan Malfoy ma wystarczająco doświadczenia, by wiedzieć, jak to wszystko powinno się odbywać oraz by uczynić to dla ciebie jak najbardziej komfortowym… przeżyciem.

Jak nisko upadł, by rozmawiać o tym z Potterem? W ruch poszły kolejne szklanki ognistej whisky.

Jak nisko upadł, by upijać swojego ucznia?

— Panie Potter… — Tak. Musi wyraźnie podkreślić granicę nauczyciel-uczeń. — Nie sądzę jednak, byś decyzję o utracie swojej… niewinności… — _Merlinie…_— podejmował pod wpływem takiej presji. Powinieneś to dokładnie przemyśleć i wiedzieć, że jesteś gotowy. Jeśli pan Malfoy tego nie akceptuje, nic na to nie poradzisz. Może powinieneś spróbować z kimś innym?

Mężczyzna ponownie nalał zarówno sobie, jak i nastolatkowi.

— Ale… Kocham Draco. A on kocha mnie… — Po głosie Pottera słychać było, że alkohol ma na niego coraz większy wpływ. — Wie pan, że nawet chce mi się oświadczyć? Zrobi to na balu na zakończenie szkoły. Nie ma żadnego… innego. Jest tylko on.

— Nie ma więc nic, co możesz zrobić, Potter. Pozostaje ci tylko wybaczyć mu jego zachowanie. Możesz też udawać, że niczego nie widziałeś...

— Tylko że widziałem! — Harry ponownie podniósł głos. — Chciałem, byśmy oboje byli swoimi… pierwszymi. To byłby prawdziwy wyraz miłości, prawda? Jednak on już wcześniej to robił… z innymi. Oszywiś… oczywiszcie nie mam nic przeciw… nawet nie powinienem mieć, skoro to było zanim zostaliśmy parą. On jednak wydawał się być szczęszliwy, że będzie moim pierwszym. Więc oboje powinniśmy poczekać… prawda? Na siebie. On szczególnie, skoro i tak ma to już sa zobą…  
Spojrzał na swojego nauczyciela z nadzieją w oczach jakby jedyną możliwą odpowiedzią miało być potwierdzenie jego słów.

— Nie zmienisz nikogo na siłę, Potter. — Snape opróżnił własną szklankę. Nastolatek poszedł w jego ślady, jednak nauczyciel nie nalał więcej, widząc, że dzieciak jest coraz bardziej pijany. Wystarczy mu. — Malfoy ma swoje… potrzeby. Skoro jesteście w związku, powinien poczekać, aż będziesz gotowy. Szczególnie jeśli obiecał, że poczeka. Do ciebie należy decyzja, co z tym zrobisz.

— Ja go kocham! Nie zerwę z ni-im! Ale to nieprawie… niesprawieni… niesprawiedliwe! Obiecał!

— I co zrobisz z tym fantem, Potter? Zorganizujesz wielkie przedstawienie pod tytułem „Wybraniec robi wyrzuty swojemu chłopakowi"? Tak, rzeczywiście, prasa na pewno się tym zainteresuje.

— To co w takim razie mam rozb… zrobić? Udawać, że nicz szię nie wyrz… darzyło?

— Potter, nie będę ci mówić, jak masz się zachowywać. To twój związek i to do ciebie należy decyzja. Skoro coś sobie obiecaliście…

— Właśnie!

Chłopak podniósł się z fotela tak nagle, że stracił równowagę i ponownie na niego opadł. Powtórzył próbę, tym razem z większym skutkiem.

— Tesz mu obiecałem, że będzie moim piewr… pierwszym!

— Siadaj i przestań się wygłupiać — warknął Snape. Świetnie. Teraz będzie miał do czynienia z pijanym nastolatkiem. _Sam tego chciałeś_, skarcił się. I po co nalewał mu alkoholu? — Co zamierzasz zrobić? Wyczarujesz transparent głoszący, że dasz przelecieć się pierwszej napotkanej osobie? Na pewno będzie kolejka chętnych do zerżnięcia Chłopca, Który Wygrał…

— Więc co mam zor… zrobić?

Nagle na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Oczy, choć z pewnym trudem, skupiły się na twarzy swojego profesora.

_Kolejny genialny pomysł Złotego Chłopca?_

Harry, podpierając się stolikiem, okrążył mebel i podszedł do mężczyzny. Ten nie spuszczał uważnego wzroku ze swojego ucznia, zastanawiając się, co też wpadło nastolatkowi do głowy. Cokolwiek to było, miał wrażenie, że mu się to nie spodoba.

— Potter? — W głosie Snape'a pobrzmiewała niepewność, gdy zobaczył, jak pijacki uśmiech na twarzy chłopaka jeszcze się powiększa, a on sam nie stał długo przy fotelu. Podszedł bliżej, zatrzymując się miedzy mężczyzną a stolikiem. — Potter? — powtórzył, gdy Harry i tam nie postał długo.

Nastolatek nic nie odpowiedział. Przytrzymując się jednego z podłokietników, by utrzymać równowagę, umościł się na kolanach profesora, albo raczej opadł na nie z całym impetem, ostatecznie ową równowagę tracąc.

— Potter! — wykrzyknął mężczyzna, jednak Harry nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Kręcił się tak, by znaleźć jak najwygodniejszą pozycję. W pewnej chwili omal nie zleciał na podłogę, w ostatnim momencie owijając ramiona wokół szyi Snape'a. Mistrz Eliksirów był zbyt zszokowany, by zareagować w jakikolwiek sposób.

Nim się spostrzegł, nastolatek siedział okrakiem na jego kolanach, obejmując go z twarzą niebezpiecznie blisko jego własnej. Tą rozpromienioną twarzą, pijackim uśmiechem i oczami przysłoniętymi mgiełką alkoholu...

— Jesteś kompletnie pijany — warknął. — Jutro będziesz zawstydzony swoim zachowaniem. Dlatego teraz radzę ci doprowadzić się do porządku i wyjść, zanim zrobisz coś, czego naprawdę będziesz żałował.

Zdjął ręce Harry'ego ze swojej szyi, a następnie odepchnął go lekko od siebie. Niestety, dla nastolatka „pod wpływem" nawet tak mała czynność była zgubna. Zachwiał się i poleciałby do tyłu, gdyby dłonie mężczyzny nie złapały go w ostatniej chwili przed upadkiem.

Potter jednak zdawał się nie zwracać na to uwagi.

— Przecież sam pan powie-edział, że z kimś dowiat… doświaszonym będzie dobrze. A pan jest na pewno dowiad… czony. I ja pan uf-fam… Pan nie zor… zrobw… zrobiłby mi kszyfdy, prawda? Poza tym pan tesz jessst gejem. Co panu szszkozi?

— Potter, równie dobrze mógłbym być twoim ojcem. Poza tym jestem twoim nauczycielem. Nie jestem odpowiednią osobą, by być twoim pierwszym… kochankiem.

_Potter_ i _kochanek_w jednej wypowiedzi były dość… dziwnym połączeniem. Severus musiał jednak przyznać sam przed sobą, że nie aż tak bardzo dziwnym, dopóki ten chłopak siedział mu na kolanach.

Nie miał kochanka już od dłuższego czasu. To nie na jego lata, by gonić za przelotnymi, jednonocnymi znajomościami. Poza tym miał inne sprawy na głowie niż szukanie stałego partnera. Jak choćby szpiegowanie Czarnego Pana... A pomysł posiadania tak… młodego, ponętnego i powszechnie pożądanego ciała w swoich ramionach… nawet jeśli to zaledwie jednorazowa sytuacja… Taka szansa już się nie powtórzy.

Nie. Jak widać i u niego wypity alkohol daje się we znaki. Musiał to przerwać, zanim naprawdę coś się stanie.

— Jeszli pan mnie ssstąd wycz… wyrzuczi i tak pódj… pójdę do kogosz inego. Skoro Draco nie pocz-czekał na mnie, ja nie pocz-czekam na niego, o! Podjed… podejdę do piewsz… pierwszej leprzej osoby. I zor…zrobię to. O! Wołałbym jednak zobr… zrobić to z kimś, kogo znam. Lubię. Sz-szanuję. Uwam. A ffiem, sze pan jest taką obo… osobą. O!

— Potter… — szepnął Snape. Miał dziwne wrażenie, że to, co mówi chłopak, jest prawdą. Pierwszą rzeczą, którą zrobi po wyjściu z tych kwater, będzie zaciągnięcie kogoś do łóżka. A tak się składa, że są w lochach. Domu Ślizgonów. Potter nie mógłby trafić gorzej... — Wstań — rozkazał.  
Harry opuścił głowę, czując, że poległ. Z małą pomocą profesora udało mu się wstać z jego kolan i utrzymać jako-taką równowagę. Uchwycił się ramienia mężczyzny i podszedł z nim do jednej z szafek, która stała zaraz przy drzwiach. Snape wydawał się szukać czegoś w licznych fiolkach rozmieszczonych na półkach. Nastolatek był zbyt przygnębiony odmową profesora, by zwrócić uwagę na to, co ten robi.

Nie mógł jednak zignorować fiolki podstawionej pod sam nos. Odruchowo chwycił ją i zachwiał się lekko, trzymając teraz mężczyznę zaledwie jedną ręką.

— Wypij. — Usłyszał kolejne polecenie Mistrza Eliksirów. Bez słowa wlał zawartość do ust i przełknął. Nie zwrócił nawet uwagi na to, że nie powinien pić nic, jeśli nie wie, co to jest.

Jednak dość szybko się domyślił. W umyśle powoli zaczęło mu się rozjaśniać, a upojenie alkoholem poczęło mijać. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę z sytuacji, w jakiej się znajdował, i poczuł się strasznie głupio.  
Podniósł wzrok na mężczyznę, który obrzucał go uważnym spojrzeniem, jakby czekając na jego następny ruch. Miał nadzieję, że Harry ucieknie z pomieszczenia? Nastolatek naprawdę chciał to zrobić. Ale… co by mu to dało? Wróciłby do siebie, popłakał w poduszkę, a potem wszystko byłoby tak jak dawniej? I żyłby ze świadomością, że okazał się zbyt wielkim tchórzem, by zrobić cokolwiek w sprawie Draco?

A może, tak jak planował jeszcze chwilę temu, dałby się przelecieć pierwszej napotkanej osobie tylko po to, by zrobić na złość swojemu chłopakowi? Jednak za nic nie mógłby oddać się… ot tak. Zbyt mocno cenił siebie, by zrobić coś takiego bez namysłu.

A co ze Snape'em?

W ciągu ostatnich lat mimo wszystko w jakiś sposób zbliżyli się do siebie. Potter ufał mężczyźnie. Gotów był powierzyć mu własne życie, i wiedział, że Mistrz Eliksirów, choć nigdy nie przyznałby się do tego na głos, czuł podobnie. Był pewny, że mężczyzna świadomie go nie zrani. Przynajmniej nie w… taki sposób. Owszem, często go obrażał, rzucał ironiczne uwagi, odejmował punkty czy dawał szlabany. Jednak gdy przychodziła potrzeba… Snape był przy nim. I pomagał. Zawsze.

Jeśli z kimś miał dokonać swojej „zemsty" na Draco… To tylko z nim.

Dlatego, dopóki upojenie alkoholowe nie przejdzie mu zupełnie, zabierając resztki odwagi, i zanim on sam nie zmieni zdania… Odwrócił się w stronę mężczyzny, ponownie zarzucił mu ręce na szyję, stanął na palcach, tak, by ich twarze znalazły się mniej więcej na równym poziomie, i wpił się w jego usta.

Całował Snape'a z taką pasją, jakby od tego zależało jego życie. Nie zwracał uwagi na to, że ten stoi zszokowany zachowaniem chłopaka. Nie wykonał najmniejszego ruchu. A gdy w końcu doszedł do siebie, próbował odepchnąć nastolatka. Harry jednak nie poddawał się tak łatwo. Jedną rękę wsunął we włosy mężczyzny, które w sumie nie były aż tak tłuste, jak wierzył przez te sześć lat. Przeczesał palcami kosmyki, w końcu zyskując jakąś pozytywną reakcję.

Mistrz Eliksirów zamruczał cicho pod wpływem dotyku. Lubił, gdy ktoś bawił się jego włosami. Bardzo lubił. To był jego słaby punkt. Właśnie dlatego nie pielęgnował ich tak jak powinien. W końcu kto dotykałby czegoś, czego się brzydzi?

Harry jednak zaczął się nimi bawić. A Snape był stracony. Szczególnie, że ciągle był pod lekkim wpływem. Jedna ręka wylądowała na biodrze chłopaka, zaciskając się na nim na tyle mocno, by wyrwać z jego ust cichy jęk. Druga znalazła się na plecach, przyciągając go do siebie jeszcze bliżej. Mistrz Eliksirów zaczął też odpowiadać na pocałunek.

Przecież dał Potterowi eliksir niwelujący skutki alkoholu. Skoro wszystko, co robił chłopak, było z jego własnej woli, czemu miał z tego nie korzystać przynajmniej po części? W końcu zawsze mógł przerwać.

Pchnął Harry'ego na ścianę, własnym ciałem go do niej przyciskając. Wymieniali kolejne pocałunki., w każdy kolejny wkładając coraz więcej pasji. Namiętności. Chłopak nie mógł odrzucić od siebie myśli, że zemsta rzeczywiście jest słodka. Również w dosłownym tego słowa znaczeniu. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że usta tego mężczyzny mogą być tak… _smaczne_. Chciał ich skosztować więcej i więcej.

Zamruczał z przyjemności.

Mężczyzna wiedział też, co robić z dłońmi. Ręka na biodrze nie zwolniła uścisku. Prawdopodobnie następnego dnia rano będzie tam niezły siniak, jednak Potter nie przejmował się tym. Bardziej zaaferowany był kciukiem, który poruszał się kolistym ruchem tak blisko podbrzusza… Czy to możliwe, że z osobą, do której nic nie czuje, może być mu tak samo dobrze?

Druga dłoń pieściła jego odsłoniętą szyję, od czasu do czasu bawiąc się samotnymi kosmykami. To było tak przyjemne uczucie… Zawsze lubił, gdy Draco dotykał jej, pieścił, całował...

Jednak tu nie było Draco. Był Sev… Snape.

Z jeszcze większą pasją oddał kolejny pocałunek. Chciał zapomnieć o swoim chłopaku. W tej chwili byli tylko oni - Potter i Snape.

Nie wiedział, co począć ze swoimi rękoma. Chciał dotykać, dotykać każdej części ciała swojego chwilowego partnera. Poczuć go. Jego nagą skórę. Wiedzieć, czy tylko usta mężczyzny są tak słodkie. Zamierzał poznać jego smak. Zaraz. Teraz.

Harry Potter najpierw robił, a dopiero potem myślał. Tym razem zupełnie nie myślał. Działanie wychodziło mu za to o wiele lepiej.

Czerpał jak najwięcej przyjemności z tego pocałunku. Z dotyku ciała mężczyzny pod swoimi dłońmi. Ręce błądziły po plecach, ramionach, klatce piersiowej. Jedna ponownie wplątała się we włosy Mistrza Eliksirów, zmuszając go do pochylenia się. Nastolatek nie musiał w końcu stać na palcach, co było dla niego o wiele wygodniejsze.

Ta chwila mogłaby trwać… długo. Bardzo długo. Jednak dla Wybrańca to i tak było za mało. Chciał więcej. Dotykanie Snape'a przez te wszystkie warstwy ubrań wcale nie było satysfakcjonujące. Wolałby robić to bez tych zbędnych szmat. A co mogło mu w tym przeszkodzić? Mężczyzna, w tej chwili tak pochłonięty pocałunkiem? Wydający się nie widzieć nic poza nastolatkiem, którego z taką pasją przyciskał do ściany? Jakby od niechcenia rozsuwający kolanem jego nogi?

Dłoń, która znajdowała się na piersi Snape'a, przesunęła się w górę, do pierwszego guzika. Harry rozpoczął z nim ciężką walkę. Nie mógł się skupić wystarczająco, gdy te usta opuściły jego własne wargi i zaczęły schodzić coraz niżej, niżej, ostatecznie zatrzymując się w jednym punkcie na szyi chłopaka i zasysając lekko skórę.

Jęknął cicho, odruchowo zbyt mocno pociągając za materiał szaty. Trzy guziki opadły na podłogę, czwarty zawisł na jednej nitce. To jednak nie obchodziło Pottera. Ważniejsze było to, że ukazał się skrawek nagiej skóry, której mógłby dotknąć, mógłby pocałować, mógłby…

Przyjemne uczucie na szyi zniknęło, gdy mężczyzna odsunął się delikatnie. Jego ręce pozostały na ciele nastolatka, dalej delikatnie je pieszcząc. Ich twarze dzieliło zaledwie kilka centymetrów, jednak dla Harry'ego ta odległość była prawie że kosmiczna.

— Potter… — szepnął Mistrz Eliksirów lekko zachrypniętym głosem. Wybraniec nic nie mógł poradzić na ciarki, które przeszły po jego ciele. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że mężczyzna może być tak _seksowny_. Szczególnie, gdy dodatkowo patrzył na niego _tym_wzrokiem, pełnym pożądania, ale i lekkiego wahania.

Snape przeklinał siebie w duchu za to, że pozwolił temu wszystkiemu zajść tak daleko. Pogrążył się w doznaniach, bliskości drugiego ciała. Zapomniał się. Zapomniał o wszystkim. O tym, że to drugie ciało należało do jego ucznia, syna jego największego wroga z czasów szkolnych, sławnego _Wybrańca_. Zapomniał o tym, ile ten dzieciak wypił chwilę temu i w jakim był stanie zarówno przed przyjściem do tych kwater, jak i po wypiciu kilku szklanek ognistej whisky.

Chrząknął, starając się odegnać pożądanie.

Jak najszybciej musiał doprowadzić się do porządku.

— Nie sądzę, by był to dobry pomysł. Jutro rano będziesz tego żałował. Działasz pod wpływem emocji i alkoholu. Teraz ogarnij się i…

— Czy nie dał mi pan od tego eliksiru? Teraz jestem trzeźwy. — Nie wspominał o tym, że mimo wszystko ciągle lekko szumiało mu w głowie. To nie było ważne. Nie teraz. Teraz chciał dostać _coś_. Najlepiej Snape'a. I to jak najszybciej. — Wszystko, co robię, jest z mojej własnej woli. I nie będę tego żałował. Już nie żałuję.

Poruszył biodrami, ocierając się o udo swojego profesora. Nie wiedział, kiedy dokładnie znalazło się ono pomiędzy jego nogami, ale nie narzekał. Wiedział za to, że mężczyzna poczuł, iż na ich małą _zabawę_chłopak reaguje dość entuzjastycznie - przynajmniej pewna jego część.

Sam za to poczuł coś innego - przyjemność związaną z ocieraniem się swoim na wpół twardym członkiem o swojego nauczyciela. Chciał po prostu pokazać Snape'owi, że nie ma nic przeciw i to wszystko naprawdę mu się podoba. Że tego chce. A teraz chciał… A może raczej _nie chciał_przerwać. Poruszał biodrami, zatracając się w doznaniu. Jak przez mgłę zobaczył Mistrza Eliksirów wpatrującego się w niego jak w obrazek, jego twarz tak blisko własnej...

Wydawało mu się, czy dłoń na biodrze jeszcze bardziej się zacisnęła?

Jego oddech stawał się coraz szybszy. Nie odrywał wzroku od czarnych tęczówek Severusa. Zagłębiał się w nie tak samo, jak zagłębiał się w przyjemności. I chciał więcej. Więcej wszystkiego. Więcej tego uczucia. Więcej przyjemności. Więcej… więcej…

_Merlinie…_

Chciał zamknąć oczy, by pogrążyć się zupełnie, jednak nie mógł. Musiał mieć przed sobą twarz Snape'a, widzieć go. Wiedzieć, że ten jest przy nim.

Drżącymi dłońmi złapał mężczyznę za ramiona.

Musiał go poczuć…

Przyciągnął go do siebie, do kolejnego pocałunku.

Musiał go posmakować…

Całował go tak, jakby miało nie być jutra.

Musiał mieć pewność, że ten go tak nie zostawi…

Poruszał biodrami coraz szybciej, wiedząc, że spełnienie nadejdzie lada chwila.

Musiał…

Jęknął przeciągle, wbijając palce w ramiona mężczyzny. Uderzył głową o ścianę, odrzucając ją do tyłu. Nie czuł bólu. Nie czuł nic oprócz ogarniającej go przyjemności. To na niej skupiła się jego uwaga. W tej chwili cały świat mógłby zniknąć. Zostać mógł tylko on - zdolny do wszystkiego, a zarazem niemający siły na nic. Czy takie uczucie może być dobre? Jak widać może.

Rozkosz odczuwał wszystkimi zmysłami. Zapach. Smak. Obraz. Dźwięki. Dotyk. Wszystkie doznania były w jakiś sposób znajome.

Nie zauważył, kiedy opadł na mężczyznę i oparł się na nim, utrzymywany w pionie jedynie dzięki tym silnym dłoniom, podtrzymującym go i delikatnie głaszczącym po plecach. Był ciągle pogrążony w tym niebiańskim uczuciu.

Zacisnął dłonie jeszcze bardziej, wtulając się w tę postać. Schował twarz w zagłębieniu szyi nauczyciela, czując, jak przyjemność powoli przemija, pozostawiając po sobie błogie spełnienie. Wdychał zapach… _ten_ zapach. Czuł _ten_ smak, tak słodki jak żaden inny. Miał przed sobą _tę_ twarz z oczami przepełnionymi pożądaniem, gdy spoglądały na dochodzącego nastolatka. Słyszał _ten_ głos, czuł… _jego_.

— Potter?

Harry nie chciał powrócić do rzeczywistości. Było mu tak dobrze…

— Potter?

_Ten głos_dobiegał teraz z bliższej odległości, z okolic ucha Harry'ego. Czuł ciepły oddech mężczyzny na swojej skórze. Poczuł ciarki przechodzące wzdłuż kręgosłupa i ponownie zbierające się w tym konkretnym miejscu.

Był wykończony orgazmem, który przeżył dosłownie chwilę temu, a już powoli znowu zaczął się podniecać. Głosem, oddechem, dłonią tak delikatnie poruszającą się po plecach… Zamruczał cicho z przyjemności.

Jednak nie wszystko było takie… _dobre_. Mokra plama na spodniach dawała mu się coraz bardziej we znaki. Powiercił się lekko, starając się znaleźć jak najbardziej komfortową pozycję. Bezskutecznie.

To trochę otrzeźwiło tę dwójkę.

— Potter — ponownie odezwał się Snape. Odsunął się trochę od nastolatka, jednak jego dłonie nie zmieniły położenia. Harry zachwiał się lekko, zanim stanął o własnych siłach. — Sądzę, że powinniśmy na tym poprzestać. Gdy emocje opadną, będziesz tego wszystkiego żałować.

Złoty Chłopiec był pewien jednego - będzie żałować tylko wtedy, jeśli to wszystko teraz się skończy. Nie mógł na to pozwolić.

— Nie chcę teraz przerwać. — W głosie Pottera słychać było oczekiwanie na więcej, nadzieję, że owe „więcej" dostanie, i niecierpliwość co do tego, co się zaraz stanie. — Nie zamierzam też tego żałować. To moja decyzja.

Jakby na potwierdzenie swoich słów sięgnął do guzików swojej szaty. Rozpinał je powoli, nie spuszczając wzroku z twarzy mężczyzny. Nie miał wątpliwości co do tego, że Snape'owi również podobało się to, co robili, i że on też miał ochotę na więcej. Doskonale świadczyły o tym jego oczy, z takim pożądaniem śledzące ruchy dłoni nastolatka, i przyspieszony oddech mężczyzny.  
Harry odszedł kilka kroków, kierując się w stronę sypialni, a przynajmniej tam, gdzie, jak sądził, ta się znajdowała. Odwrócił głowę w stronę Mistrza Eliksirów w chwili, gdy rozpiął ostatni guzik, a szata zsunęła się na podłogę. Widział, jak mężczyzna wwierca w niego swój wzrok. Stał z rękoma zwisającymi bezwładnie po obu jego stronach, tak samo jak wtedy, gdy Potter pierwszy raz go pocałował. Teraz jednak było trochę inaczej.

To spojrzenie, jakby Snape miał chęć rzucić się na nastolatka i samemu zaciągnąć go do sypialni... Rozchylone usta, nieznacznie zarumieniona twarz... Rozerwana u góry szata, odsłaniająca kawałek skóry, oraz fragment czarnego swetra, który mężczyzna miał pod spodem.

_Seksowny_, pomyślał Potter, również nie mogąc oderwać od niego wzroku.

Zwrócił jednak uwagę na mokrą plamę gdzieś z boku szaty. Wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że sam ma podobną. Zaczerwienił się lekko, spoglądając na swoje krocze. Rzeczywiście. Była tam. I nie wyglądała za ciekawie.

Zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej. Cała pewność siebie, jaką miał, uleciała w jednej chwili. Za to Snape powrócił do swego zwyczajnego „ja". Na twarzy mężczyzny pojawił się ironiczny uśmieszek. Reakcja chłopaka była wprost przezabawna. I w jakiś sposób _słodka_.

Nie wiedząc, jak określenie „słodki" mogło przejść przez jego głowę, Snape wolnym krokiem podszedł do Pottera. Z ciągle obecnym na twarzy uśmieszkiem złożył na ustach nastolatka delikatny pocałunek - zaledwie muśnięcie warg, jednak obiecujące tak wiele...

Następny był równie delikatny. Taki, jaki powinien być pierwszy pocałunek - pełen obietnic, uczucia. Tak, jakby to, co zdarzyło się zaledwie chwilę temu, nie miało miejsca.

Jakby wszystko zaczynało się tu i teraz.

Harry odwrócił się w stronę mężczyzny, ponownie zarzucając mu ręce na szyję. Nie chciał pogłębiać pieszczoty, a jedynie poczuć swojego kochanka. Bliżej. Ciało przy ciele. To była _ich_chwila, której za nic nie zamierzał przerwać. Czuł ręce Severusa podtrzymujące go w talii, te słodkie usta... Upajał się jego smakiem, zapachem. W tym momencie to był cały jego świat. Tylko oni. Potter i Snape. Niegdyś wrogowie, teraz… kochankowie.

Nieważne było, ile tak stali na środku salonu. Czas nie miał dla nich znaczenia. Mogły to być zarówno sekundy, minuty, jak i godziny. Pocałunek nie tracił na swej delikatności, ostatecznie jednak przerwali go, by zaczerpnąć powietrza. Nie spuszczali z siebie wzroku, tak, by nie zerwać również łączącej ich w pewien sposób intymności.

To był ten moment, w którym Harry upewnił się, że naprawdę chce, by Snape był jego pierwszym.

Odsunął się od mężczyzny, robiąc krok do tyłu. Dłonie Severusa nie opuszczały jego talii, więc ten, chcąc nie chcąc, ponownie zbliżył się do swojego ucznia. Na twarzy Harry'ego zakwitł lekki uśmiech, gdy powtórzył tę czynność, zsuwając ręce z szyi swojego kochanka do zapięcia jego szaty. Kolejny krok, gdy oderwał ten guzik, wiszący zaledwie na jednej nitce. I kolejne... Zajmując się następnymi guzikami, powoli cofał się do drzwi prowadzących do sypialni.

Gdy dotknął ich plecami, był mniej więcej w połowie zapięcia szaty swojego profesora. Przez cały ten czas ani na chwilę nie przerwali kontaktu wzrokowego. Harry nawet wtedy sięgnął na ślepo jedną ręką do tyłu w poszukiwaniu klamki. Zajęło mu to dłuższą chwilę, jednak w końcu sypialnia stanęła przed nimi otworem. Jako że nigdy tam jeszcze nie był, dał się poprowadzić mężczyźnie. Szedł pod naporem tych silnych dłoni, niezmiennie spoczywających na jego talii, sam dalej rozpinając guziki. Było ich tak wiele, że nawet wtedy, gdy poczuł krawędź łóżka i opadł na nie, nie poradził sobie ze wszystkimi. Rozpiął ich za to wystarczająco dużo, by odsłonić czarny sweter i część materiałowych spodni w tym samym kolorze, spod których doskonale widać było pewną miłą dla oka wypukłość. Harry wyczuł ją dłońmi i to dopiero ona stała się powodem wystarczającym do opuszczenia wzroku i skupienia się na _niej_. Czyli Snape'owi to wszystko się podobało tak jak mu? Miał taką nadzieję.

Chciał zobaczyć więcej. Na własne oczy upewnić się o przyjemności ich obojga. Sięgnął do rozporka mężczyzny, jednak ten powstrzymał go, łapiąc za nadgarstki.

— Na wszystko przyjdzie czas — powiedział tym cudownym, zachrypniętym głosem, który sprawił, że członek Harry'ego drgnął radośnie.

Nastolatek powrócił wzrokiem do jego twarzy i ponownie utonął w tym spojrzeniu. Chciał tonąć.

— Chodź do mnie… — szepnął tak cicho, że Snape znaczenie tych słów odczytał jedynie z ruchu warg.

Pochylił się, by złożyć na tych ustach kolejny delikatny pocałunek. Jednak Gryfon miał co do niego inne plany. Pociągnął go za ramiona tak, że ten opadł na swego ucznia. Harry nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru go puścić, a Snape nie widział powodu, by oponować.

Każdy pocałunek był jak oddech - życiodajny.

Harry i Severus stali się nieśmiertelni. Dla tej jednej chwili. Dla tego jednego wydarzenia. Dla tego jednego przeżycia. Nie liczyło się nic i nic nie miało się liczyć. Ponownie byli tylko oni. Ich usta. Ich spojrzenia. Ich dłonie. Ich ciała.

Potter i Snape.

Ich pragnienia stawały się coraz większe, te fizyczne i psychiczne.

Musieli być jeszcze bliżej. Ubrania stały się jedynie niepotrzebną barierą, z którą trzeba było się uporać. Nie zwracali uwagi na to, w jakim stanie ich rzeczy lądowały na podłodze, ile guzików leżało samotnie na dywanie, jak bardzo rozerwany był podkoszulek nastolatka, że te czarne bokserki są już do niczego, a jedna biała skarpetka gdzieś zaginęła.

To wszystko było niczym w porównaniu do tego, co odkrywali. Nagie ciała, których mogli dotykać, całować, pieścić, na które mogli patrzeć i podziwiać. Które były _ich_. Tak idealne, pomimo tylu niedoskonałości. Opowiadające ich historię. Wyjawiające tajemnice. Nie wstydzili się niczego. Nie wstydzili się _siebie_.

Harry jęknął, czując, jak pocałunki schodzą coraz niżej. Snape całował jego ciało cal po calu. Poznawał go. Poznawał jego słabe punkty. Poznawał Harry'ego Pottera. Tego prawdziwego, którego nie znał jeszcze nikt. Nie Złotego Chłopca. Nie Wybrańca. Nie Tego, Który Pokonał Czarnego Pana. Nie Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Nie Tego, Który Wygrał.

_Harry'ego._

A ten nie miał nic przeciwko. Oddawał się mu z cały, ze wszystkim co posiadał, z całym zaangażowaniem, pożądaniem. Chętny byłby oddać mu jeszcze więcej – wszystko, czego _on_będzie chciał.

Jęknął jeszcze głośniej, czując _te_ usta tak blisko swojego strategicznego miejsca. Tak blisko, a jednocześnie tak daleko... Tuż _przy_, jednak…

_Merlinie…_

Krzyknął, czując _tam_dotyk. Wilgotny, delikatny. Odruchowo chciał pchnąć biodrami w górę, jednak silne dłonie zatrzymały je w miejscu.

_Cholera, więc co…_

Oczy nastolatka spotkały się z tymi czarnymi tęczówkami, wpatrującymi się z taką pasją, jakiej nie widział jeszcze nigdy i u nikogo. Pasją i pożądaniem. Ponownie w nich zatonął. Czuł się, jakby naprawdę tonął. Stracił oddech. Powietrze łapał dużymi haustami, widząc jak język, _ten_język, przesuwa się wzdłuż członka, sprawiając, że po ciele chłopaka rozchodziły się fale przyjemności.

Chciał zamknąć oczy. Zamknąć oczy i pogrążyć się zupełnie w tym uczuciu. Ale nie mógł. Miał wrażenie że jest pod _Imperiusem_. _Musiał_odwzajemnić wzrok mężczyzny. I nie zamierzał się temu przeciwstawiać. Zresztą miał wrażenie, że jeśli kontakt wzrokowy się urwie, on będzie skończony. Skończony i niespełniony.

Zanurzył dłonie we włosach mężczyzny. Nie przeszkadzało mu to, że były tłuste. Uwielbiał je. Uwielbiał go całego. Jego język i jego usta, które...

_Merlinie…_

...pochłaniały powoli jego erekcję. Tak. Był skończony. Był skończony, nawet jeśli nie opuszczał tych dwóch czarnych głębin. Był skończony, zanurzając się w przyjemności. Cieple. Wilgoci. _W niebie_.

_Chciał_, naprawdę chciał utrzymać ten kontakt wzrokowy. Udawało mu się to przez jakiś czas, do momentu, gdy mężczyzna zaczął mruczeć z przyjemności, czując dłonie bawiące się jego włosami. A to _mruczenie_ było tak _cholernie_przyjemne…

_Nie mógł_. Mimo, że tak się starał.

Odrzucił głowę, zacisnął oczy i krzykiem obwieścił swoje spełnienie.

To było zbyt intensywne. Miał szczęście, że już leżał, bo gdyby tak nie było, nie byłby w stanie utrzymać się na nogach. W tej chwili nie istniał, zarówno on dla świata, jak i świat dla niego.

On i te _usta_, w których ciągle się znajdował, spijające ostatnie krople.

Musiał odpocząć.

Potrzebował zaledwie chwili, by doprowadzić się do porządku.

— Cholera… — szepnął. — To jest… to było…

Nie zdołał powiedzieć nic więcej, ponieważ jego usta zostały przykryte innymi. Tak _znanymi_... Jednak ich smak się zmienił. Nie była to słodycz. Nie tylko. Czuł gorzki posmak. Czegoś takiego nie smakował jeszcze nigdy.

Natrafił na te _czarne głębiny_, szeroko otworzywszy oczy, targnąwszy przez zrozumienie. Czuł _siebie_.

Jęknął, zanurzając dłoń we włosach swojego kochanka.

Mężczyzna sprawił mu tyle przyjemności... On jednak nie miał sił się odwdzięczyć. Ponownie więc poddawał się tym ustom i dłoniom.

Nagle ogarnęła go pustka.

Brak ust, brak dłoni, brak włosów, brak ucisku, brak… wszystkiego.

Zaczął rozglądać się w poszukiwaniu drugiego mężczyzny. Ulżyło mu, gdy zauważył, że ten nie zniknął, a jedynie podszedł do szafki nocnej, szukając tam czegoś.

Na twarzy nastolatka zakwitł delikatny uśmiech. Zamknął ponownie oczy, oddając się błogiemu spełnieniu, czekając na to, co ma się jeszcze wydarzyć. Nie trwało to długo, bo chwilę później znowu poczuł bliskość drugiego ciała. Nie dotyk, po prostu _bliskość_. Jego uśmiech się poszerzył.

Nie wiedział, co go czeka. I się niczego nie obawiał. Po prostu mu _ufał_. I czekał.

A może sam powinien coś zrobić?

Nie. Poczuł dłonie mężczyzny. Opuszki palców delikatnie wytyczały szlak od wiotkiego teraz penisa w górę, wzdłuż całego ciała, wysyłając przyjemne dreszcze do każdego miejsca, do każdej komórki, do każdego…

Harry ponownie jęknął, wyciągając się tak, by zaznać jak najwięcej tego dotyku. Snape jednak miał inne plany. Jego dłonie powróciły do bioder nastolatka, zaciskając się na nich i unosząc delikatnie. Harry praktycznie wyczekiwał kolejnej pieszczoty. Tu się jednak przeliczył. Został bezceremonialnie popchnięty w głąb łóżka, tak że leżał teraz wzdłuż mebla, z głową na poduszkach. Ten nagły ruch rozbudził go wystarczająco, by ponownie wrócił do rzeczywistości i zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co się dzieje.

Snape przysiadł na skraju łóżka, wpatrując się w niego oceniającym wzrokiem. W rękach trzymał otwarty słoiczek z nieznaną Harry'emu substancją. Chłopak poczuł się niepewnie.

— Potter, jesteś wszystkiego pewny? Tego, co zaraz zrobimy, nie da się cofnąć.

Mężczyzna najwyraźniej zauważył wahanie we wzroku nastolatka. Albo w jego zachowaniu. A może po prostu to przeczuwał?

— Ja… — Był pewny? Jeszcze chwilę temu bez chwili namysłu powiedziałby „tak". A teraz?

Podjął decyzję, widząc te czarne tunele w oczach i tyle uczyć ukrytych gdzieś tam, głęboko. Ciągle mu ufał. I wiedział, że Snape go nie zrani. Zrobi wszystko, by było mu dobrze.

— Tak… Jestem.

Severus najwyraźniej nie zauważył nic niepokojącego w głosie swojego ucznia, ponieważ chwilę później ponownie znalazł się przy nim, składając na jego ustach kolejny gorący pocałunek, pieszcząc szyję i skradając z tych warg kolejne jęki, dłońmi zjeżdżając coraz niżej i niżej…

Przyjemność.

Harry ponownie zaczął pogrążać się w coraz większej przyjemności. Ale… nie. To nie tak powinno być. Była tam jeszcze jedna osoba, która również na przyjemność zasługiwała, sama tyle jej ofiarując.

— Poczekaj… — szepnął, zatrzymując dłonie kochanka. Snape podniósł na niego zamglony wzrok. Już miał coś powiedzieć, gdy nastolatek zamknął jego usta kolejnym delikatnym pocałunkiem.

Delikatnie popchnął mężczyznę. Ten położył się na plecach, nie będąc do końca pewnym, co Złoty Chłopiec zamierza. Jednak poddał się mu. Również mu _ufał_. To był pierwszy raz, gdy Harry znajdował się w takiej sytuacji. Mając przy sobie kogoś tak uległego. Czekającego na jego dotyk. Na wszystko, co był w stanie ofiarować. Tak…

…podatnego.

Jęki mężczyzny były dla chłopaka najpiękniejszą melodią. Dźwiękiem, który dawał mu do zrozumienia, że żyje. Szczególnie, jeśli to on wywoływał te reakcje. Swoimi dłońmi. Delikatnymi pocałunkami składanymi na cienkich wargach. Twarzy. Szyi. Klatce piersiowej. Ramionach. Dłoniach.

Chciał smakować. Czuć. Dotykać.

Więcej.

Więcej.

Zaczął zsuwać się niżej. Kolejnymi pocałunkami wyznaczał drogę wzdłuż klatki piersiowej, do podbrzusza. Trącił brodą erekcję mężczyzny, wyrywając z jego ust kolejny jęk.

Chciał się odwdzięczyć. Oddać przyjemność, którą sam zaznał.

Chciał usłyszeć więcej jęków, które sam powodował.

Chciał… musiał.

Poszukał wzrokiem oczu mężczyzny, ponownie zanurzając się w tych czarnych głębinach. Pozwalając mu utonąć w zieleni własnych źrenic.

Nie spuszczał swojego spojrzenia z tych oczu, gdy powoli go smakował. Delikatnie, prawie że nieśmiało. Miał wrażenie, że jeszcze nigdy nie widział tylu nagromadzonych emocji, takiego pożądania, jak tam. Chciał sprawić, by było go jeszcze więcej. Musiał sprawić. Teraz tylko to zaprzątało jego umysł.

Czuł, jak Mistrz Eliksirów reaguje na każdą pieszczotę. Dotyk języka wzdłuż trzonu. Zanurzenie się w jego własnych ustach. Delikatne ssanie. Wiedział, co zrobić, by było mu dobrze. Im obu. Sprawianie przyjemności jemu również sprawiało przyjemność. Szczególnie, gdy był nagradzany w _taki_sposób - cichymi jękami. Mruknięciami. Wyginaniem ciała w poszukiwaniu jeszcze większej ilości dotyku. Znalezieniem się jeszcze głębiej w tych ustach.

Harry poczuł dłonie na swojej głowie, bawiące się włosami. Mruknął cicho z przyjemności, wysyłając fale przyjemności wzdłuż całej długości członka. W nagrodę otrzymał głośniejszy jęk, zsunięcie się dłoni na jego tak wrażliwą szyję, kolejne mrukniecie, kolejny jęk, uczucie, że mężczyzna jest blisko spełnienia, dłonie zsuwające się na jego ramiona, podciągające go wyżej, _ten_słodki smak…

— Chcę dojść w tobie.

Nastolatka przeszły ciarki, gdy słyszał tak podniecająco zachrypnięty, pełen pożądania głos tuż przy własnych ustach. Otarł się o mężczyznę, wyrywając kolejny jęk spomiędzy warg zarówno swoich, jak i jego.

Więcej.

Czuł dłonie na swoich plecach. Jedna podtrzymywała go w talii, druga zsuwała się wzdłuż kręgosłupa, sprawiając, że po ciele przebiegły ciarki. Ponownie zadrżał z przyjemności. To było tak cholernie boskie uczucie.

Więcej.

Dłoń dotarła do zagłębienia pomiędzy pośladkami. Palec wskazujący przemierzał szczelinę między nimi, delikatnie zagłębiając się w wejściu, gdy tylko o nie zahaczał.

Więcej.

Ręka zniknęła, co nastolatek skomentował cichym jękiem protestu. Mężczyzna spił go z jego ust. Palec wrócił na swoje miejsce w otoczeniu dziwnej, chłodnej substancji, zagłębiając się w ciele chłopaka prawie do połowy. Snape stłumił kolejny jęk swego ucznia.

Więcej.

To uczucie nie było tak przyjemne, jak Harry się spodziewał. Jednak i nie bolało. Było po prostu… Dziwne. Dlatego nastolatek wolał skupić swoją uwagę na Snape'ie. Na jego ustach, włosach, pocałunkach. Chociaż miło było mieć świadomość, że byli ze sobą w jakiś sposób połączeni. Nawet jeśli to był tylko… _palec_.

Więcej.

Doszedł do niego drugi. Potter czuł się dziwnie, będąc wypełniony w _taki_sposób. Jednak dało się do tego przyzwyczaić, nawet czerpiąc z tego w jakiś sposób przyjemność. Szczególnie w połączeniu z tak utalentowanym językiem pieszczącym jego wrażliwą szyję…

Więcej.

Palce zagłębiały się we wnętrzu nastolatka, by po chwili je prawie w całości opuścić. I ponownie się zagłębiały. I znowu. I znowu. I znowu…

Więcej.

Prawie krzyknął, gdy poczuł trzeciego intruza. Zagłębiającego się głęboko…

Więcej.

Palce mężczyzny poruszały się coraz szybciej we wnętrzu nastolatka. Ten nawet przestał uważać to uczucie za nieprzyjemne. Chociaż może była to wina ust zasysających jeden, konkretny punkcik na jego szyi? Który to już?

Więcej.

Severus uznał, że nastolatek jest już gotowy. Opuścił jego wnętrze, by przytrzymać Harry'ego w biodrach i odwrócić ich pozycje, tak że teraz to on był na górze. Dłonie ciągle zaciśnięte były po bokach młodszego, kciuki kreślące nieznane wzory na jego podbrzuszu, a czarne oczy wpatrzone w zielone, starając się dostrzec najmniejsze oznaki wahania.

Na jego szczęście takowego nie było.

Pochylił się, by skraść kochankowi ostatni pocałunek.

— Będę delikatny — szepnął w jego usta, by odchylić się i zmierzyć ciało nastolatka pożądliwym spojrzeniem.

_Mój…_

Dłonie zsuwały się coraz niżej. Delikatnie pieściły pośladki, uda, kolana, łydki, ostatecznie zatrzymując się na kostkach. Trzymając je, rozłożył nogi swojego partnera, zajmując miejsce pomiędzy nimi. Harry czuł się tak nagi, tak wyeksponowany… Jednak nie przeszkadzało mu to. Nie z _nim_. W tej chwili nie miał tajemnic. Nie miał czego się wstydzić. Teraz był cały jego. Oddał się.

Przymknął oczy, czując, jak ręce ponownie kierują się ku górze. Poddał się im. Dał się pokierować.

— Pozwól mi… — kolejny zmysłowy szept. Jak gdyby Harry mógł na coś w tej chwili _nie_pozwolić…

Mężczyzna założył nogi nastolatka na swoje ramiona. Biodra chłopaka znalazły się dzięki temu wyżej, w dogodniejszej dla niego pozycji. Nie mógł spuścić z niego wzroku. Świadomość, że był pierwszą osobą, która widziała Wybrańca _takiego_…

— Piękny…

_Mój._

Jedna dłoń ponownie podtrzymała Harry'ego w talii, gdy druga sięgnęła po zawartość słoiczka. Severus odszukał wzrokiem oczy nastolatka. Chciał utrzymać kontakt wzrokowy, gdy będzie w niego wchodził. Chciał widzieć wszelkie emocje, jakie targną chłopakiem. Chciał widzieć, że jest dla niego jedynym. Że Potter nie widzi i nie czuje nic oprócz niego.

Rozsmarował substancję na całej długości swojego penisa, delikatnie naprowadzając go na wejście chłopaka.

Dopiero w tym momencie Harry poczuł delikatny strach. Delikatny, jednak na tyle silny, by w pewnym stopniu przyćmił pożądanie. Strach przed bólem. Wykorzystaniem. Opuszczeniem. Samotnością.

W swoim życiu przeżył już naprawdę dużo. Doświadczył wiele bólu, zarówno fizycznego, jak i psychicznego. Ciężkie dzieciństwo wśród osób, które go nienawidziły. Prześladowanie przez śmierciożerców, jak i samego Lorda Voldemorta. Nagonki prasy. Niejedną klątwę _Cruciatus_. Niejedno zaklęcie tnące, szarpiące, palące, żrące, torturujące. Nieraz został uderzony. Kopnięty.

Tak… Na zbyt lekkie życie nie mógł narzekać.

Wzrosła za to jego wytrzymałość – był w stanie wytrzymać więcej niż normalna osoba. Ale sama myśl o byciu skrzywdzonym przez osobę, do której coś czuje… Zamienienie czegoś, co powinno być konsumpcją miłości, intymności, w torturę… Oddanie się, a potem bycie odrzuconym, wyśmianym…

Snape chyba zauważył jego wahanie, ponieważ zamarł.

Potter za to zrozumiał, że ten człowiek go nie skrzywdzi. Sprawi, by to przeżycie było dla niego jak najbardziej komfortowe. Gotów był nawet w każdej chwili przerwać, byleby tylko go nie zranić, nie bacząc na swój stan i pobudzenie.

Ostatecznie przemówiła do niego troska, czająca się gdzieś w głębi jego oczu. Tak niepasująca do hogwarckiego Mistrza Eliksirów, ale za to tak wiele obiecująca.

Skinął głową, dając znak, że mężczyzna może kontynuować.

Poczuł lekki napór na swoje wejście. Czuł rozchodzący się po jego ciele ból. Chciał skupić się na czymś innym. Ponownie zaznać przyjemności, pogrążając się w niej i na tyle, na ile to możliwe, zapomnieć o tej nieprzyjemnej części. Przyciągnął więc mężczyznę do siebie, do kolejnego pocałunku, w którym mógł zupełnie się zatracić. Palce wplątały się w te ciemne, przetłuszczone kosmyki, czekając na nieuniknione. Zaciskając się na nich w fali bólu.

Przynajmniej Snape mógł spić pełen boleści krzyk prosto z jego ust, tak, jakby chciał uwolnić swojego kochanka od wszystkiego, co złe. Co było w pewien sposób… dobre. To uczucie, że komuś na tobie zależy.

Ale ból, sam w sobie, już dobry nie był. Może i mniejszy niż to, co przeżywał do tej pory, jednak w jakiś sposób… gorszy. To z powodu miejsca, z którego się rozchodził, czy osoby, która go wywoływała?

Zamknął oczy, palce zacisnęły się boleśnie na włosach mężczyzny.

Usta.

Język.

Dłonie.

Ciepło.

Snape.

Bolało. Cholernie bolało. Otworzył oczy, napotykając czarne tęczówki, wpatrujące się w niego z taką troską, smutkiem i winą.

Nie. Nie mógł tego zrobić. Snape starał się zrobić wszystko, by było mu jak najlepiej. Starał się. Naprawdę się starał, by sprawić mu jak najmniej bólu. Nie mógł więc teraz powodować u niego poczucia winy, w podzięce za cały ten trud. Wytrzyma. Potem będzie lepiej. A teraz…

Zmusił usta do lekkiego uśmiechu, oddając pocałunek. Zamknął oczy, by mężczyzna nie zauważył w nich cierpienia, poruszył za to lekko biodrami, dając znak, że jest gotowy na więcej.

Początkowe ruchy były jakby niepewne, wyrywające z ust nastolatka kolejne jęki bólu. Naprawdę nie tak wyobrażał sobie seks, o którym tyle mówiono. Jednak… dało się do tego przyzwyczaić. Tak samo jak do wszystkiego, co przeżył w przeszłości. Po kilkunastu razach nawet _Cruciatus_tracił na swej mocy. Zaraz… Czy on naprawdę porównywał seks do zaklęcia torturującego? Przecież to…

— Merlinie! — wykrzyknął nastolatek, gdy jego ciało przeszył silny prąd. Co jak co, ale to na pewno nie było niemiłe. Wręcz przeciwnie. To było _cholernie_ dobre. Czuł się tak, jak jeszcze nigdy. W całym swoim życiu. — Ja pier… — zaczął, gdy mężczyzna ponownie pchnął, trafiając w to samo _magiczne_miejsce, sprawiając, że po jego ciele przeszła kolejna fala przyjemności.

Czy ktoś tu porównywał seks do tortur?

—Ssssn… Sssssev… — Nie miał nawet pojęcia, jak zwracać się do swojego kochanka. Ale to nie było ważne. Nie teraz. Teraz liczyły się uczucia. — Jeszcze raz, proszę, proszę, proszę…

Ponownie wygiął się w łuk, gdy mężczyzna spełnił jego prośbę. I spełniał ją raz za razem. A chłopak miękł w jego ramionach. Był w stanie tylko się mu poddawać. Reagować na kolejne pchnięcia, kolejne pieszczoty, kolejne pocałunki.

— Proszę…

On naprawdę czuł jeszcze chwilę temu ból? Jeśli tak, to teraz był on gdzieś daleko, zapomniany. W tej chwili istniała wyłącznie przyjemność.

— Mocniej…

Snape już się nie hamował. Nie starał się być delikatny. Dał się ponieść żądzy, która go ogarnęła. Jednak żaden z nich nie miał powodów do narzekania. Chcieli czuć siebie nawzajem tak, jak tylko było to możliwe. W każdy sposób. Jak najgłębiej. Jak najdokładniej. Jak najbliżej. Jak najwięcej.

— Ssssss….

Harry nawet nie wiedział, kiedy zaczął syczeć. To była wężomowa, czy po prostu chciał zwrócić się do swojego kochanka? Wykrzyczeć jego imię? Nazwisko? Żaden z nich tego nie wiedział.

— Merlinie… Ja zaraz…

Wiedział, że był cholernie blisko. Zaraz miał dojść trzeci raz. To więcej, niż kiedykolwiek. Pomijając fakt, że jeszcze nigdy nie uprawiał seksu. Taki mały, nic nieznaczący fakt.

Severus też był już blisko. Połączył ich usta w kolejnym, pełnym pasji pocałunku, prawie leżąc na swoim kochanku, z jego nogami owiniętymi wokół swoich bioder, wykonując coraz bardziej chaotyczne pchnięcia. W ogóle nie miał kontroli nad sytuacją. Nie teraz.

Dłoń mężczyzny zacisnęła się na członku nastolatka. Wystarczyło zaledwie kilka ruchów ręką, by Harry pogrążył się w błogim niebycie, po raz ostatni tego dnia głośnym krzykiem wyrażając swoje spełnienie. To był jego koniec. Przeżywał wszystko tak, jak jeszcze nigdy. Nawet pomimo tego, że jeszcze niedawno czuł się wypompowany po dwóch poprzednich orgazmach.

Miał ochotę zamknąć oczy i kompletnie dać się pochłonąć przyjemności, jednak nie mógł oderwać wzroku od tak cholernie podniecającego i działającego na wszelkie zmysły widoku. Czy ktokolwiek mówił, że Snape nie był seksowny? Och… Był. I to jak. A już zwłaszcza _ten_Snape. Bez żadnej maski. Tak prawdziwy. Tak żywy. Tak… piękny.

Potter połączył ich usta w ostatnim pocałunku, by mogli razem przeżywać tę chwilę. Czarne tęczówki wpatrywały się w zielone, zielone w czarne. To była ich chwila. Ich moment. I mógł trwać wieki.

Snape opadł obok swojego kochanka, dysząc ciężko. Zamknął oczy, by jeszcze chwilę w spokoju przeżywać swoje spełnienie, czując delikatny ciężar na swojej klatce piersiowej, oraz dłoń przerzuconą przez swoje biodro. Spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek spojrzał na nastolatka spoczywającego wygodnie na nim.

Spał.

Mężczyzna westchnął, świadomy, że nic już na to nie poradzi. To był pierwszy raz, gdy ktoś, z kim uprawiał seks, tak się w niego wtulił. Nie był przyzwyczajony do czyjegoś ciężaru na swoim ciele. Musiał jednak przyznać, że nie było to nieprzyjemne uczucie. Szczególnie po tak zadowalającym spełnieniu.

Jego dłoń nieświadomie poruszała się po plecach młodego kochanka, aż mężczyzna również zasnął, pogrążając się w błogim niebycie.

* * *

Pierwszym, co zrobił po przebudzeniu, było obrzucenie wzrokiem swojego partnera, upewniając się, że to wszystko nie było tylko snem.

_Cholera…_

Miał ochotę ukryć twarz w dłoniach. Jak najszybciej stamtąd uciec, by w spokoju pomyśleć. Bał się jednak, że najlżejszy ruch może obudzić śpiącego nastolatka, a nie miał pojęcia, co zrobić. Jak się zachować.

Przespał się z własnym uczniem. Z Harrym Potterem. Synem TEGO Jamesa Pottera. Wybrańcem. Chłopcem, Który Przeżył i Chłopcem, Który Wygrał. Z Gryfonem.

_O cholera…_

Pójdzie do Azkabanu za seks z nieletnim. Prawie nieletnim. Jednak i tak można uznać to za pedofilię, biorąc pod uwagę ich różnicę wieku.

Skalał niewinność Złotego Chłopca.

_Ja pieprzę…_

Owszem. Pieprzył. I właśnie na tym polegał problem.

Co mu odbiło, by się z nim przespać? To był jego uczeń. Dziecko. Potter. Czy tak łatwo może dać ponieść się emocjom? To do niego niepodobne. Zawsze był dumny ze swojego opanowania, silnej woli. To właśnie dzięki nim niejednokrotnie uniknął zagrożenia czy nawet śmierci. A teraz wystarczył jeden załamany, rozchwiany emocjonalnie, pijany nastolatek.

_Merlinie…_

Potter był pijany. Zaraz się obudzi, uświadomi sobie, co się stało i oskarży go o wykorzystanie. Wiedział, że jest skończony. W końcu słowo Chłopca, Który Wygrał, przeciwko jego słowu… Nawet jeśli to właśnie ten dzieciak go sprowokował i praktycznie zaciągnął do tego łóżka, w którym teraz oboje się znajdują. Zresztą, co miał na swoją obronę? To, że był sfrustrowany seksualnie, ponieważ nie uprawiał seksu od… dłuższego czasu? Że każdy poleciałby na tak młode i chętne ciało?

Przecież był nauczycielem! Właśnie _powinien_się opierać. I służyć za wzór. I na pewno nie powinien wykorzystywać swoich uczniów.

_Cholera, cholera, cholera…_

Sam był pod wpływem alkoholu. Nieznacznym, ale jednak. Dał eliksir trzeźwiący Harry'emu, a sam go nie zażył. To wcale nie poprawiało jego sytuacji, a wręcz ją pogarszało. Uznają, że oprócz tego, iż jest pedofilem i gwałcicielem, jest alkoholikiem.

To nie ma sensu. Zaraz rozpoczyna się śniadanie. Potter za chwilę się obudzi… bądź będzie musiał zostać obudzony. Gdy zda sobie sprawę z tego, co się stało, zrobi awanturę. Albo od razu wyleci z jego kwater, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że nie ma nic na sobie. Jak to on. I sprowadzi tu cały oddział aurorów, zanim Snape zdąży choćby zejść z łóżka.

.Severus lubił swoje spokojne życie, szczególnie teraz, gdy nie musiał być szpiegiem. Tutaj, w swoich komnatach. Co prawda użerał się z dzieciakami, jednak mógł się na nich wyżywać. Z barkiem zawsze pełnym ognistej whisky...

Naprawdę to lubił. I nie pogniewałby się, gdyby mógł pożyć tak jeszcze trochę.

Poczuł, jak Potter zaczyna się wiercić, chcąc podciągnąć kołdrę wyżej. Dzieciak miał trochę ograniczone ruchy, z ręką swojego nauczyciela na talii, swoją nogą pomiędzy jego nogami, z twarzą schowaną w zagłębieniu szyi starszego mężczyzny, dłonią ciągle zanurzoną w tych czarnych, profesorskich włosach…

Nastolatek mruknął cicho, mając lekkie problemy ze znalezieniem odpowiedniej pozycji. Snape nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, by mu w tym pomóc. Mierzył go za to uważnym spojrzeniem, czekając, aż Harry się obudzi. Ten jednak nie wydawał się do tego zbyt skory. Chętny był za to do doprowadzenia swojego profesora do jeszcze większego szału, starając się jakoś wygodniej umiejscowić nogę, tę pomiędzy udami mężczyzny. Ocierał ją o jego na wpół pobudzonego członka. Severus chciał już wstać, nie ważne, czy obudziłby chłopaka, czy nie, by ten po przebudzeniu nie stawiał mu kolejnych oskarżeń. Nie zdążył jednak podjąć żadnej decyzji. Potter zbyt mocno się wyciągnął, naciągając mięśnie pośladków. Syknął, w tej samej chwili otwierając szeroko oczy.

W pierwszym momencie Harry wydawał się nie wiedzieć, co się dzieje. Dość dziwne wydawało się to, że leży w czyichś ramionach, spleciony z obcym ciałem i dziwnym bólem w dole pleców. Wciągnął głośno powietrze, czując _ten_zapach. Chwilę później naszło go nagłe olśnienie.

Odsunął się lekko i syknął, ponownie czując ukłucie bólu. Podniósł wzrok, napotykając _te_oczy. Wpatrujące się w niego z niepewnością i czekając na reakcję chłopaka.

A jak on powinien zareagować?

Praktycznie to on zaciągnął do łóżka swojego nauczyciela. Nalegał, pomimo widocznego oporu w postawie mężczyzny. Czy można to uznać za swego rodzaju gwałt? Poza tym… To był przecież Snape. _Ten_Snape. Który był przy okazji profesorem. I dorosłym mężczyzną.

Merlinie… On miał przecież Draco! Swojego chłopaka! Jak mógł go zdradzić? Owszem, Malfoy zrobił to pierwszy, ale Potter… Przecież to był jego pierwszy raz! Jak mógł stracić swoją niewinność z kimś, z kim nawet nie był i do kogo nic nie czuł! Nie myślał przecież tylko swoim… no, _Swoim_, tak jak większość chłopaków.

To wszystko było winą alkoholu, o! Eliksir niwelujący jego skutki był przeterminowany… albo coś.

Mimo to musiał przyznać, że ta noc była… wyjątkowa. I cholernie dobra. Czy naprawdę może być tak dobrze z kimś, kogo się nie kocha? I jak to możliwe, że w jej trakcie zapomniał o osobie, którą kocha? Tak zatracił się w doznaniach, w… w tym wszystkim, że Draco zupełnie wypadł mu z głowy. I… co teraz? Co z Malfoyem? I jak ma teraz się zachować? Snape go wywali z łóżka? Nakrzyczy? Wyśmieje? Zaszantażuje? Rozgłosi to wszystko?

Jak na razie mężczyzna wpatrywał się w niego z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy, jakby czekając na ruch nastolatka.

— Dzień dobry — powiedział Potter, rumieniąc się. Czuł się naprawdę głupio. Powinien wstać i uciec stąd jak najszybciej? A może podziękować za wspaniałą noc?

Zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej pod wpływem tego spojrzenia. Tego samego, które wczoraj doprowadzało jego ciało do…

_Merlinie, nie myśl o tym!_, skarcił sam siebie.

— Potter — przywitał się Snape, nie spuszczając wzroku ze swojego ucznia.

Zapanowała niezręczna cisza. Żaden z nich nie wiedział co powiedzieć czy zrobić. Ostatecznie Harry uznał, że najlepszym wyjściem będzie jak najszybciej się stąd uwolnić. Jednak na pewno nie mógł zrobić tego w takim stanie, w jakim się znajdował.

— Ja… prysznic? Mogę? — spytał, nawet nie będąc w stanie wykrztusić poprawnie zdania.

Jedyną odpowiedzią było wskazanie odpowiednich drzwi. Zresztą jasne było, które prowadziły do łazienki. W końcu, skoro jedne były do salonu, to co mogło znajdować się za drugimi? Jednak znowu pojawił się problem. Jak tam się dostać? Powinien zgarnąć kołdrę, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że oboje byli nią przykryci i pognać do łazienki? A może wypadałoby pójść po prostu… tak, jak jest teraz? W końcu, po tym, co robili tej nocy, nie ma się chyba czego wstydzić… prawda?

Żadna z tych możliwości nie była dobra, a wzrok Snape'a stawał się coraz bardziej uporczywy. Potter, by jak najszybciej zniknąć sprzed jego oczu, praktycznie wyskoczył z łóżka, zauważając gdzieś tam swoje spodnie. Chwycił je w biegu i zniknął za drzwiami łazienki. Starał się nie zwracać uwagi na wcale nie tak mały ból w dolnej części pleców. Odetchnął z ulgą, czując się w pewien sposób wolny. Miał chwilę dla siebie, mógł w końcu wszystko poukładać w swojej głowie na tyle, by wydostać się z komnat swojego profesora przynajmniej z resztką dumy.

Podszedł do kabiny prysznicowej, przewieszając spodnie na krawędzi wanny. Włączył natrysk, czekając, aż woda się nagrzeje, a gdy miała odpowiednią temperaturę, wszedł pod strumień.

Przecież Snape również tego chciał, prawda? Gdyby nie chciał… Czy nie umiałby powstrzymać nastoletniego chłopaka? To jest bez sensu. Oboje byli pod wpływem alkoholu – co prawda Harry wypił eliksir trzeźwiący, ale nawet pomimo niego czuł delikatne skutki wypicia ognistej whisky – i oboje byli chętni. Nawet bardziej niż chętni. Więc to było złe?

Owszem, było. W końcu dzieliła ich taka różnica wiekowa. Byli uczniem i nauczycielem. Byli Snape'em i Potterem, a ten drugi miał własnego chłopaka.

To było naprawdę złe. Ale… w jakiś sposób miłe.

Żałował? W jakiś sposób trudno było mu to określić. Dziwnie było mu ze świadomością, że zdradził. Ale jednak… Mimo, że to wszystko odbyło się bez miłości, było mu naprawdę dobrze. Tak, jak wyobrażał sobie tę noc. Snape naprawdę się starał, to trzeba było mu przyznać. I… czy żałował?

Nie mógł tego przyznać sam przed sobą, ale… nie do końca.

Po skończonym prysznicu wytarł się, używając jedynego ręcznika, który był na wierzchu. Miał nadzieję, że mężczyzna nie będzie miał mu tego za złe. Założył spodnie, które wziął ze sobą, krzywiąc się z bólu. Tak, jak seks był dobry, tak to uczucie nad ranem… do przyjemnych na pewno się nie zaliczało.

Zarumienił się znowu, widząc niewielką, zaschniętą już plamę, przypominając sobie, jak ona powstała. Tylko gdzie była jego różdżka, gdy jej potrzebował? Prawdopodobnie została w salonie, porzucona, wraz z jego szatą. Nie był więc w stanie jej usunąć, czy nawet zakryć. Nie miał też ze sobą innych ubrań… przynajmniej nie tu.

Westchnąwszy, wrócił do sypialni. Pierwszym, co mu się rzuciło w oczy, był Snape. Nagi Snape, z owiniętym wokół bioder prześcieradłem, przytrzymywanym jedną ręką…

_Cholera_było jedynym, co przeszło przez głowę nastolatka.

Musiał się stąd wydostać tak szybko, jak tylko mógł, inaczej… w ogóle mógł przestać żałować. O.

— Moje ubrania… — powiedział, rumieniąc się krwiście. Opuścił głowę, by ukryć swoje rumieńce, udając, że szuka swoich rzeczy. Może nie do końca udawał, bo, korzystając z okazji, rzeczywiście się za nimi rozglądał.

Czuł na sobie badawcze spojrzenie, starał się jednak nie zwracać na nie uwagi. Znalazł buty, jedną skarpetkę… jego koszulka nie nadawała się więcej do użytku, przynajmniej bez zaklęcia, które ponownie by ją naprawiło. A nie zamierzał teraz prosić o to mężczyzny.

Wyszedł do salonu, widząc na środku swoją szatę i wystający spod niej czubek różdżki. Zarzucił ją na siebie, upewniając się, że jego własność jest na pewno w kieszeni.

Odwrócił się w stronę mężczyzny, który stał w drzwiach, dalej przyglądając się mu badawczo.

Co powinni teraz zrobić? Rozejść się, jak gdyby nigdy nic? Co zazwyczaj robią kochankowie po wspólnie spędzonej nocy? I co robią… nie-kochankowie?

— Ja… dziękuję… — Harry był cały czas czerwony, starając się nie spuszczać wzroku poniżej twarzy mężczyzny. I, nim zdołał zmienić zdanie, podszedł do swojego nauczyciela, ostatni raz delikatnie musnął jego wargi swoimi, a następnie jak najszybciej ulotnił się z profesorskich kwater. Nie zdążył nawet zauważyć jego zszokowanego spojrzenia.

* * *

Kierował się w stronę swojej sypialni, by jak najszybciej założyć czyste ubrania. I ubrać się w całości, nie ukrywając pod szatą brak niektórych z nich, tak jak teraz. Szczęście jednak mu nie sprzyjało. Gdy mijał sypialnie prefektów Slytherinu, drzwi jednej z nich, tak dobrze mu znanej, otworzyły się. Wyszedł z niej Blaise Zabini, poprawiający swoją fryzurę, a chwilę później… Draco Malfoy.

Młody arystokrata stanął w miejscu, widząc swojego chłopaka. Jego towarzysz jak najszybciej się ulotnił, zostawiając kochanków samym sobie. Nie miał zamiaru brać udziału w ich kłótni. Dostał to, czego chciał, i to mu wystarczyło.

— Harry… — Draco otrząsnął się na tyle, by zacząć się tłumaczyć. Już nieraz Potter pokazał, jak zazdrosny potrafił być, a teraz, gdy przyłapał go praktycznie na gorącym uczynku… — Wiesz, to nie tak, jak myślisz. To tylko…

Jednak „Harry" nie miał ochoty na żadne wymówki. Uśmiechnął się jedynie, podszedł do swojego chłopaka i powstrzymał następne słowa pocałunkiem.

Jakoś, o dziwo, nie czuł się zły. Nie tak, jak powinien. Oni oboje przeżyli niesamowitą noc i teraz, w tej chwili, jakoś mu to nie przeszkadzało. Wcale nie żałował tego, co stało się zaledwie kilka godzin temu.

Tylko jedna rzecz mu nie pasowała.

Smak ust. Brakowało mu tej… słodyczy.

Przecież zemsta jest słodka… prawda?


End file.
